Small Changes
by SingingInTheShower
Summary: Luna always assumed Pansy Parkinson despised her. After a rendezvous in Ravenclaw Tower, she's not so sure. Rated M for obvious reasons.


AN: A fic my friend and I thought up at the premier. When she finished Pansy's POV I'll post that, too.

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter.

The golden-haired girl skipped lightly down the hallways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, twirling her blue and bronze tie absently. She'd just come from the gardens, where she'd been on a lovely search for gnomes, and was thinking of how she must write to her father to tell him of her most recent bite. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the dark-haired girl leaning against the wall and sneering at her as she approached.

"Hey, Looney," Pansy Parkinson jeered. The distracted Ravenclaw paid her no attention, but was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when she stumbled over the dark-haired girl's outstretched foot. After catching her balance, Luna blinked and glanced back over her shoulder.

"Oh, hello, Pansy," she said to the Slytherin girl, who was looking triumphant as she took one more drag of the cigarette between her pale, slender fingers before flicking it to the floor and stamping it out. "I'm sorry, but you've interrupted quite a deep thought. Excuse me, please." With that, Luna turned away and continued on her way up to Ravenclaw Tower. She didn't notice that the other girl was following her up the stairs and talking to her—or at her, she supposed—until Pansy grabbed her arm, letting out a frustrated screech.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you, _Looney_!" she shrieked.

Luna blinked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want to talk to me about something?"

Pansy looked mildly shocked and spluttered, which Luna found odd. She had just been quite set on getting her attention, after all. Perhaps some wrackspurts had flown into her ears. That would certainly explain her sudden confusion. Wrackspurts were known for their agility, so Pansy probably hadn't noticed them trying to make her thoughts fuzzy. Luna was once again pulled out of her musings when she realized Pansy was still addressing her.

"—wouldn't expect _you_ to understand. I don't know how someone so utterly absent-minded ended up in Ravenclaw. For _Merlin's sake_, are you even paying attention? You really _are_ off your bloody rocker, aren't you? You _must_ be a half-blood or lower. No self-respecting pureblood would ever walk around with those atrocious clothes, that weird jewelry, and that vacant expression of yours."

"Sorry to interrupt, but this butterbeer cork is actually a charm to ward off nargles and other—." Luna tried to explain.

"What the _bloody hell_ is a nargle, you freak?"

"They're mischievous creatures that are known to hide in mistletoe so they can—." Luna was cut off by the loudest shriek to leave Pansy's mouth yet.

"What is _wrong_ with you? I'm making fun of you! Why aren't you getting mad? Or was there something about this that your tiny brain didn't get?" Pansy exclaimed, her voice getting shriller as she got more upset. She really was quite pretty, even when she was upset, Luna thought. Maybe even prettier. The emotion gave her usually pale cheeks a lovely rose colour. Yes, definitely prettier, Luna decided.

Luna wasn't secretive about her sexuality. It's just that no one ever really asked. All they saw were the radish earrings and cherry shoes (or sometimes lack thereof). Nevertheless, she'd known for a while that she preferred women. She'd never had much of a problem with it until that moment. In that moment, she sincerely wished she could stop herself from preferring the very loud, very angry Slytherin in front of her. Usually, she could just keep her thoughts about the dark-haired girl under control.

But Pansy also usually avoided her like the plague, only acknowledging her to throw a snide comment at her every so often. Luna knew her current situation was going to pose some rather interesting dilemmas if she didn't put an end to it.

"I assure you, I was well aware that you were making fun of me. But what's the point in getting angry if you're just going to keep doing it anyway?" She answered. Pansy looked shocked as Luna brushed past her from where she'd backed the blonde up against a wall. For a moment, she felt a little guilty about being rude. But the guilt was overcome with a slight sense of pride at the fact that she had successfully evaded the temptation the raven-haired girl presented.

Or, at least, she'd thought she had. Luna reached the large wooden door with the eagle knocker on it before she realized that Pansy was hot on her trail, apparently stunned into enraged silence at Luna's last comment. As she was opening her mouth to answer the eagle's question, however, Pansy grabbed her shoulder ferociously and wrenched her back around.

"You can't—you don't—who do you think—?" Pansy spluttered. She got a look in her eye that both worried and aroused Luna. "AGH, _bloody hell_, forget it!" And with that, she lunged forward, pinning Luna against the wall and kissing her with a ferocity that left the blonde dizzy.

When the Slytherin girl released her lips to breathe, Luna's body seemed to move of its own accord. She grabbed Pansy by the front of her robes and attached her lips to the pale expanse of the other girl's neck. Pansy let out a sound between a gasp and a moan before weaving her fingers through Luna's golden hair and pulling her back.

"Are you going to let us into the common room or not, Looney?" she tried to sneer, although the effect was somewhat diminished by her breathlessness.

Luna blinked feeling somewhat irked and more than a little turned on. The combination left her feeling a little mischievous; she decided to have some fun with this.

"_I _can go in any time. It's my common room, after all. If I were you, I wouldn't still be calling me names if I wanted to continue this." She paused, but after a moment added, "I have a real name, you know." She couldn't help the small smirk that graced her features at the look of furious disbelief on Pansy's face. Luna watched in vindictive amusement as she opened and closed her mouth a few times before pursing her lips, seeming to reach the conclusion that Luna had a point.

"Fine…Lovegood," she said, looking a little pained.

Luna's smile broadened, and she turned somewhat smugly to answer the eagle knocker's question. After poking her head into the common room to check for fellow Ravenclaws, she turned and grabbed the dark-haired girl by the tie, dragging her across the room and up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Once inside, she backed Pansy into the closed door, her smile widening even more at the annoyed look on her face.

"You enjoyed that you little…" Pansy trailed off, seeming to think better of her words. Instead, she grabbed Luna's waist and switched their positions, aligning their bodies so Luna was effectively trapped. The Slytherin leaned down, giving a teasing nibble to the blonde's ear before whispering into it, her voice low and seductive. "I always knew you were a little brat, Lovegood. Do I need to punish you for that little stunt?"

Luna shivered, a small noise escaping the back of her throat as Pansy trailed her lips down to her pulse point and lapped at the surely racing beat she found there. Hearing her apparently awakened something in Pansy, because the next thing she knew her robes were being thrown to the floor and Pansy was licking and sucking at her skin with renewed fervor. This time, Luna didn't bother to conceal her whine. She reached her hands up and wrenched off Pansy's robes before reaching for her tie and shirt, trying not to rip the buttons off in her haste. The other girl had no such concern, tearing Luna's shirt open and sending buttons flying everywhere.

Whimpering in need, Luna guided the other girl toward her bed and pushed her onto it. She straddled the other girl and opened the last few buttons of her shirt. When Pansy's shirt lay open she could do nothing but stare down at the sight before her, her long blonde hair making a curtain around the two girls as their eyes bored into one another's.

"You're beautiful," Luna finally whispered, trailing her fingers own Pansy's flat stomach. The dark-haired girl blushed but arched into the touch, giving Luna enough room to reach behind her to unhook her bra. In the next instant, the two girls were left in only their skirts, their pale skin tangled together as they kissed hungrily, a nearly feral tangle of tongues and lips and teeth.

Pansy flipped them over, pinning the golden-haired girl below her. She flipped Luna's skirt up and dragged her underwear teasingly slow down her legs, following her movements with small kisses, nips, and licks. On her way up, she breathed lightly over the sensitive skin between the Ravenclaw's legs, causing her to whimper desperately and arch her hips upwards. Smirking, Pansy worked her way up the pale expanse of Luna's stomach, pausing only to lap briefly at a nipple. The blonde whined again, and suddenly Pansy was at her ear.

"Beg," she commanded softly.

"I—what?" Luna managed to ask through the haze in her mind.

"Beg for it," Pansy ordered again, nipping Luna's ear in retaliation.

Well, that was an interesting punishment, Luna thought. She certainly didn't have a problem voicing her desires. But given what she knew about the other girl, she supposed it made sense. Plus, if it would get her what she wanted…. She threaded her fingers through Pansy's hair, bringing the girl's ear to her lips.

"Please," she rasped. Then she choked out a gasp when Pansy brushed her fingers over her entrance.

"Louder," the Slytherin demanded, twisting Luna's nipple in a way that sent sparks down her spine.

"_Oh_, Merlin, please!" she cried. She heard Pansy's breath stutter, but the other girl didn't back down.

"Merlin isn't here, now is he?"

"Pansy, _please_," Luna moaned. "Please, Pansy, touch me!" The girl surrendered with a purr of triumph, sliding a finger into Luna and making her cry out once again.

"Who do you think you are," Pansy snarled as she began swirling her finger, "prancing around the castle with that dreamy expression on your face? Always looking so damn sexy and making me want you." Luna gripped her hair tighter, angling so she could kiss her. She shoved her tongue through Pansy's lips and swirled it around, mimicking the movements of the finger inside of her. She groaned in response, beginning to pump her finger in and out as Luna bucked into her hand.

Luna threw her head back to moan loudly, dizzy with the pleasure coursing through her. It was almost getting to be too much. Somehow, she managed to gather herself enough to grab Pansy's wrist and form a semi-coherent sentence.

"W-wait, stop." The dark-haired girl pulled back, confusion and the barest hint of hurt flashing across her eyes. Luna cupped her face and pecked her on the lips in reassurance before reaching to unzip the girl's skirt. After ridding her of it and her wet underwear, she looked into Pansy's dark, lust-blown eyes. "Okay, now I'm ready," she said. Pansy opened her mouth as if to retort, but Luna just grabbed the back of her head and brought her into another heated kiss. She trailed the index finger of her free hand slowly down Pansy's pale body, lightly tracing each of her nipples and circling her belly button. The other girl mewled into her mouth before releasing her lips to latch onto her nipple. Luna clutched her waist desperately and turned them so they were both on their sides. She couldn't stop the shiver that went through her when Pansy wedged a leg in between hers and trailed her fingers across her hips.

She cried out and twisted her fingers into the dark hair brushing across her skin when Pansy's finger entered her once again. The Slytherin girl abandoned the patch of skin on Luna's breast she'd been sucking and nibbling on fervently, and Luna barely had time to catch sight of the red mark already forming there when Pansy's lips were on hers again. Her free hand grabbed one of the Ravenclaw's to bring it to the heat between her legs, a silent plea for Luna to return the favour. When she traced a finger teasingly against the slick heat there, Pansy whimpered.

"Lovegood…L-Luna, _please_," she whined. The blonde sighed in contentment before sliding into the other girl, mewling at the tight heat surrounding her finger. She couldn't think. All that existed was heat and pleasure and writhing and Pansy's delicious sounds echoing around her. Sweat covered their bodies, they thrust into and against each other wildly, and suddenly the world was on fire, it just had to be, because nothing had ever felt so good, so hot, so _perfect_.

The two girls shook, riding off their highs together before going limp in each other's arms. Luna couldn't catch her breath. She wished she could stay there forever, but all good things come to an end. And this good—no, _fantastic_—thing, came to an end too soon.

In what seemed like no time at all, Pansy was wriggling out of her arms and collecting her clothes, which had been thrown haphazardly across the room.

"Well this was…fun," she finally said when she noticed Luna's eyes following her around the room. "We should…do you know that tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy on this floor?"

"Yes," Luna answered. "Why, are you suggesting we meet in the Room of Requirement?"

Pansy looked surprised, and then a little sheepish. "Oh, you know—well, if you're interested of cour—" she cut off suddenly, seeming to shake back into her old, haughty self. "Well, not that I really care, but this _was_ an acceptable use of time, so unless you're going to be off chasing garden gnomes or something, you could meet me there this time next week."

Luna blinked, trying not to mourn the loss of the vulnerable girl she'd seen so briefly just minutes before. "I'll be there," she promised sincerely.

"Oh yes, well—_good_. You should glad I even give you the time," Pansy snapped. Without another glance at Luna, she marched toward the door of the dormitory. When she reached the door however, she paused and turned back to face the still-naked blonde. She strode quickly over to the bed again and gave Luna a swift peck on the lips, and then one on the cheek. That vulnerable look was back in here eyes again. "Just so you know…you're beautiful, too," she whispered against Luna's cheek. When she pulled away again, her eyes were guarded once more. "Don't think this changes anything, though. See you next week, Lovegood."

Luna touched her cheek lightly as Pansy left, shutting the door resolutely behind her. _Lovegood_. Not Looney. She smiled slightly and got up to gather her clothes, thinking that despite Pansy's protests, maybe something small had changed after all. She couldn't wait for the next week.

AN: Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
